equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
APRIL FOOL GIRLS: The Strange Case of Order 66
APRIL FOOL GIRLS: The Strange Case of Order 66 is a video created by Pedant Czepialski. It was released on March 31, 2018. Plot One bright morning, Spike was hammering a banner outside the Golden Oaks Library to welcome Fluttershy after a long absence. Carol disapproves of Spike's efforts and suggests some improvements, but Spike throws his hammer at his head. Spike says that he does not need to wait for three years for his party and falls to the ground. As he grumbles over Fluttershy's absence, Discord arrives and sadly states that she disappeared a year ago. Twilight grabs a rifle and complains to Spike that he has betrayed her for Fluttershy to be her best friend, causing her to go insane. In spite of Twilight's threat, Spike refuses to bother about her. Features Characters * Spike * Fluttershy (mentioned only) * Carol (as an icon) * SOME OLD MEME * SOME NEW MEME * VIDEO GAME REFERENCE * OC DONUT STEEL * Discord * Twilight Sparkle Locations * Golden Oaks Library Music * The Sims (Buy Mode 4) * Jungle Bill - Shake me up Credits April Fools! Written and directed by: Rich Evans Starring: Twaloght Sporingle - Still costs $14.99 + some shipping Spike - Phil Burnell Discord - Kevin Conroy Pedant Czepialski - Polandball Producer - ZXInsanity Sound design - SammiFX Editing - BradCaged Costumes - Salvation Army Plan for the next EQG Cinematic Universe - None The next Star Wars movie that I wanted to see - Hello There: A Star Wars Story Don't worry, I'm not dead, (although what I see in the mirror suggests otherwise). I did not abandon the movie, I just wanted to make it the best thing on the planet. I started to incorporate 3D elements into it. I've learned a lot, but it's still not enough. Thank you for your patience. I love you all. That ride on a mobility scooter with Blarghalt was pretty fun. 7/10 Trivia * The title of the video is a parody of Pedant's upcoming episode, "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Strange Case of Bradtendo64". ** The plot of this episode closely follows the actual plot for EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Strange Case of Bradtendo64. The only difference is that the meeting between Discord and Spike occurs much later, and in different circustances. The tone of the movie is also more grounded. ** "Order 66" is the name of the massacre committed by the clone troopers of the Galactic Republic against most of the Jedi under Palpatine's orders. * At 0:49, MrDeLoop's icon can be briefly seen on Discord's head. * At the credits, a grey, long-haired Twilight-like figurine can be seen slowly running at the bottom of the screen. * After Carol was hit with a hammer, he took the sandals of his socks, laid on his bed, and covered his face with onion and bottles of cold beer. See also * "Day of the Flutter 2", another short video released in 2018. * The Great Appul War (PART 1), another April Fool's episode. * Friendship means no Games, LOVE.MOV Because Christmas, two other short episodes by the same artist. Category:Non-canon episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Episodes